


Cheese Viking and Popcorn

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: Kory is pregnant and Damian shows how much he cares.





	Cheese Viking and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Sorry for any English mistakes, it's not my mother tongue.

“How many times do i have to repeat myself? I’m fine.”

“Richard told me to look after you while he’s on patrol and that’s what I’m doing.”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean for you to stalk me closely. Also I’m pregnant not sick, nothing is going to happen.”

“TT. And that’s why he left me in charge.” Said the boy smirking. “You’re so innocent Koriand’r, you have to be ready for anything at all times, doesn’t matter if you think being in a Blüdhaven flat is safe just because you’re not on duty at the moment. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my father it’s that you have to be alert at all times.”

“Yeah, great. As if the Warlords of Okaara taught me nothing and your memory must be blurry since I can’t recall anything regarding Dick putting you in charge. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to make some popcorn.”

“Do not put butter on it though, it’s bad for the cholesterol.”

“That’s it Damian! We worked together, I respect you and you are Dick’s brother but my hormones are going off the charts and you’re annoying me, so please go to the living room and watch a cartoon or something.”

“I do not watch cartoons! And you know it! Stubborn woman, I don’t even know what Richard saw on y--”

“Stop it right there! How about the new Cheese Viking game for PS4 that you wanted?”

“He didn’t.”

“He did.” Kory raised her eyebrow. “Last drawer under the TV.”

She’d have to thank Dick later for that, the boy ran straight to the living room and now the soon-to-be mom found some peace in the kitchen. She looked at her reflection at the microwave glass and found herself smiling at it, after months her belly was finally showing and she couldn’t be any happier. Wondered if she was ready to be a good mom though, even if people already assumed it from her Teen Titans experience but being a big sister figure wasn’t the same as a mother. The thought would have to be more analyzed by her later, the microwave was beeping and the popcorn was ready.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was gone for only 5 minutes smartass.”

“Don’t push your luck, I’m still in charge.”

“Yes little Lord, now scoop over.”

After all this time on earth the Tamaranean could still not grasp the concept of videogames or why earth kids seemed to like it so much, specially the one that Damian was playing. What’s so fun about that? Conquering cheese lands? She really didn’t get it at all.  
The night was warm and a calm one, considering they were in the city and the room was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. She decided to break the ice.

“Do you want some p—”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Uh?” The Golden skinned woman probably reacted with more surprise than the situation called for.

“The baby, is it a boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know yet…decided not to. I know it’s a cliché saying but as long as it’s healthy and grows up to be a happy half human, half alien child, we don’t mind. Why the sudden interest though?”

“It’s not sudden, I just didn’t know how to ask before. Richard always talks about it with a silly smile on…I know I’m not the greatest about expressing my emotions but I just wanted to make clear that I care and…”

“And?” Googly eyed Kory couldn’t barely control herself.

“I’m happy for you guys.”

Damian jump scared.

“UNHAND ME NOW WOMAN!”

“Oh, Damian! I’m so happy!”

“URGHHH.You’re crushing my bones.”

The boy’s protest ended quickly, he gave in and hugged her back. A thought crossed his mind: that he should let his pride aside more often, touch people more, especially her, she eradicated light and her embrace was so warm. Lifting his hands now to his face he was trying to hide the forming blush.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well, that was new. Not every patrol night you come home to see your lover and your little brother sleeping together in the couch. Considering that your brother is Damian Wayne, some would say that this sight was a hallucination. Dick sighed and took a step back, admiring them. They were sleeping so soundly, the cutest vision in his eyes. All the pain from the punches and cuts the patrol had caused him disappeared.

Kory began to open her eyes.

“Hon?”

“Sorry, Babe. Did I wake you?”

“Uh- uh. We should go to bed anyway. Are you alright?”

“I am now.”

He leaned for a kiss. Gosh, she felt so soft.

“I wonder how Damian isn’t awake yet.” The former boy wonder whispered.

“Maybe he was just too tired, felt safe enough to sleep here.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Secret! Now take him to bed.”

“Hey! That’s unfair! You know I can’t resist your smile.”

“Well, Mr. Grayson I guess you’ll just have too.”

As Dick picked up the sleeping boy, Kory reached out for his arm.

“Will you tell him tomorrow?”

Like telepathy he knew exactly what she was talking about, last night’s bed conversation. Then Nightwing looked down to the boy in his arms.

“You’ll make a hell of a Godfather little bird.”


End file.
